<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He Isn’t The One by belivaird_st</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636358">He Isn’t The One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st'>belivaird_st</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mrs. America (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Discrimination, Gen, Homosexuality, Multi, Strong Woman/Weak Man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:28:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Liza Schlalfy goes out one night, bumping into her brother and his date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He Isn’t The One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Willie pulled the door open to find Gracie Macray standing on the welcome mat with a stalling cream hood-top convertible parked alongside the manicured lawn behind her that included four other teenagers. The light-skinned housemaid knew exactly which Schlafly family member these kids came for.</p><p>“Liza will be ready in a minute,” the dark-eyed housmaid said softly.</p><p>Gracie’s face lit up the moment she looked past Willie at her best friend, who emerged, wearing a Bob Dylan crop belly shirt with light blue highwaisted jeans. Her blonde hair was feathered perfectly around her mature, round face. She was carrying a drawstring bag she bought one day at a boutique shop.</p><p>“You are smoking hot tonight!” Gracie exclaimed.</p><p>“You’re pretty steaming, yourself,” Liza Schlafly told her with a devilish grin. She started leaving the Schlafly household with Willie calling after her,</p><p>“Remember what your mother said! Curfew’s at eleven!”</p><p>“All right, Willie,” Liza groaned, rolling her blue eyes with Gracie smirking beside her, hooking their arms tight together.</p><p>Three boys and another girl from school had been waiting in the 1972 Chevrolet Camaro vehicle with Pink Floyd playing through the radio. They all greeted the oldest Schlafly girl with full enthusiasm and made room for her in the car.</p><p>“Is that the same Liza Schlafly we all know and love from our second period Earth Science class?” spoken a sandy-haired boy named Beau Sawyer, squeezing Liza’s left kneecap to make her squirm.</p><p>“It’s me, you dickwad,” she grinned as she slapped his hand away.</p><p>“C’mon, Hamel, let's get some grub! I’m starving!” yelled out another boy, a dark skinned fella named Gus Powers. He was holding the third girl on his lap in the passenger seat, his long-term girlfriend, Avery Loy.</p><p>Hamel Erickson, a glasses-wearing chess player, started pulling them onto the empty paved streets. As he drove, everybody started talking about music, summer vacation, college life, and freedom. </p><p>Liza leaned towards the left backseat open window, enjoying the strong smell of candied roses coming from plastic window boxes. She enjoyed the cool breeze hitting her warm, freckled face.</p><p>They stopped at a late-in burger diner. There was only a few customers seated on vinyl stools at the bar table and two boys sitting at a booth together, eating fries.</p><p>As Liza and her friends were making their way inside the restaurant, she found one of the boys looking up from their booth, horror written all over his face. She saw that it was her brother, John, with a male friend, his date.</p><p>Gracie watched her friend twirl back around, pushing herself through the glass door barreling outside.</p><p>“Liza...? What’s up?” she followed and stopped near some red picnic tables with patio umbrellas hanging over them. </p><p>“My brother’s in there,” Liza murmured. </p><p>“So? What’s the big deal?”</p><p>Liza didn’t want to blow John’s identity being a gay man.  He was closeted for a reason and she respected that. Their parents would not accept it, of course. Their mother had some clues about it and thought it was just a phase he would eventually grow out of.</p><p>“Is your brother a problem?” Gracie went on, growing impatient with Liza’s silence. </p><p>“No,” she spoke finally. “He isn’t the one.”</p><p>That’s when she walked past Gracie to go back inside the diner with her best friend snorting, heading right after her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>